User talk:Adamant Fern
Messages Article Stubs/Work Needed Hey all, just wanted to let everyone know, there is a list of Article Stubs forming on Steve's Talk Page. You are strongly encouraged to work on these as soon as possible, there may even be XP in it for you! Although, that's up to Steve, not me, so make 'em impressive. ;-) Doomozzy 08:21, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Sweet Hey, badass job keeping up on the wiki. I'm definitely recommending an XP for you to Steve. Keep it up, the wiki is eventually going to develop artificial intelligence at the rate we're going. ;-) Doomozzy 18:31, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Requested Custom Spells Thanks for finding these. The more spells you request, the more I'll put in the game. * Ray of Disruption (Terrestrial) ** I like this spell. The concept behind it is solid and it makes combat interesting rather than simply eliminating obstacles. However, it looks a little First Edition, and unnecessarily complicated. Also, it's useless against most anything but other Exalts. ** I'd say that it's a normal "to-hit" in successes, cannot be parried except with Charms, and it unattunes artifacts equal to successes on an opposed Essence roll, with extra successes counting toward that roll. Don't give them any other "saving throws". Unattuned armor doubles mobility penalty, as suggested, and I may be more harsh than that depending on situation. Unattuned weapons are given improvised weapon stats. ** Keep it Terrestrial, but bump up mote cost to 15 (which for Fern is a mere 5 the first casting). * Severance of Mystical Attunement (Celestial) ** I like this spell too. Given how I tweaked the Ray, it shouldn't take much work. ** Automatically hits everything that isn't far away, roll Essence + (higher of Resistance or Occult) against your Essence to resist. ** Still Celestial, make the mote cost a flat 30 and make it possible to craft small trinkets (of the flavor of your choice) that protect the bearer from the caster. * Floating World Incantation (Celestial) ** Excellent. However, I would rule that only one "Defensive Weave" can be in effect once on a given person at a time, and you're going to have to stunt any of these actions. But... usable pretty much as-is. Oh, one pump up- you can flurry these actions with each other. Normal flurry penalties. Scene length obviously. * Call the Knowing Whisper (Terrestrial) ** Well, that's an interesting one. I might tie in the spell's flavor to Nara-O, as a warning. That being said, a "scan enemy" spell like this is something I really like. As long as you're willing to track the Whisper's Essence and Willpower, I like this spell. I like these finds of yours. If you find any more, send them my way. Keep 'em coming! * The Variable Matrix Gyro-Locus is just cool. (Fourth one down on the relay.) ** Wow, that's pretty lengthy. Abilities include: *** Hold for balance *** Awkward flight *** Attack: Per+Lore for 5L *** Tunnel through things *** Essence sight to anyone ** Socketed in Weapon: *** Parry perfect attacks *** (Essence) auto-disarm *** -2 attack, -1 parry DV ** Socketed in Armor: *** (+ Essence) to soak *** +1 fatigue, -3 mobility *** Inappropriate vibrator jokes ** Well, I like the creativity, but it's hopelessly complex and needs converted to 2E. Keep the attack, but allow it to be parried or dodged normally. Socketed in a weapon, give it the D tag and the ability to parry perfect attacks at the expense of -2 accuracy and -2 defense. In armor, I think a -2 mobility is harsh enough. And this is artifact 3 with a commitment of 5 motes. Still needs a little more punch... AH! It can be socketed or unsocketed reflexively with a mental command once per action. * Liquid Blades ** Oooooh, that's cool. Again suffering from the complexity and conversion problems. Fine weapon, -1 to enemy parry DV, allows for creative uses and stunting. ** Creative uses of this technology could work. *cough biomagitech* Also, remember the Gem of Solid Water. * Alabaster Sphere Guardian ** AAAAH MORE 1E CONVERSION ** Seems like a straightforward automata with medium combat ability and a very nice flavor. Nothing more potent than a familiar here. If you wanted one that could shrink and integrate into your arm or leg I'd approve it. Hee hee Exalted bowling. * Spell Matrices ** Ooog. Sorry, I'm going to discourage anything that causes you to cast the same spell over and over again. I like Guillotine, but I want to see some variety in combat. That being said, there are some balanced ways to store a spell for use later. If you want something like that, I'll start coming up with ideas. * Ever-Useful Gel ** Okay, this is like Exalted Duct Tape. This is going in the campaign, and you're making it with the Phoenix Cauldron. Edit - forget the "inert for a day" clause; instead, give it a small, oily rock in the center of it that produces a fist-sized chunk of the stuff for a mote. * Haslanti Air-Marine Knife ** You've been slowly accumulating tools throughout the campaign; I intend to make that into a page at some point. I'll start throwing in some more interesting tools soon. Beware the Ides of Fire... or is it Water? Damn you, Democritus! According to Roll of Glorious Divinity, the calendar we've been using is all out of whack, thanks to our good friend over at dcs-designs. Alas, I suggest you all take a look at the timeline. This didn't appear to me to have a huge affect on anything, but make sure that any dates or timespans (especially timespans) on any of your pages other than the timeline are still accurate. Steve and I are discussing whether to change the dates of everything since Syrisie captured us in session one to reflect the distance we thought we were from Calibration, rather than the MONTH we now have until our heads explode in bursts of confetti and 13 doves come shooting out of our asses, as is wont to happen during calibration. Anyway, just make sure your own dates check out, and Steve and I will figure out the rest. Thanks. Doomozzy 10:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) XP Awarded I gave you four XP for various things I hadn't awarded you for yet. Including those custom spells. Nice work. Don't delete them this time. :-D Re: More Things and Stuffs Mmph. I like the idea of breaking attunement better, and spontaneous destruction of artifacts... well, okay, Amber can do that actually, though it hasn't come up. It would help if I knew what you wanted this spell for, I think. Do you just want to free soulsteel, or is there more to it? And if you're eying Raven's Daiklave the answer is no. :-P In regards to Spell Matrix. So it's more that you want a spell that emulates spell-capturing cords or a Third Hand orb, basically letting you pull a spell in addition to normal actions. I'm thinking twelve motes plus the cost of the spell, both can be reduced as normal, but of course this counts as your one casting. Cast reflexively at Join Battle, and automatically flares your anima, with the anima actually "storing" the spell. So if you stored Guillotine, pieces of whirling crystal chain will be whipping about until you release it. You can tweak that flavor if you'd like. Or did you want something subtler? I'm leaning the artifact route if that's the case, as there are lots of good examples. It wouldn't be too hard to make a two or three dot Cord- or integrate them into your arm. Those kinds of artifacts are definitely next on the list for Fern. The Panoply is perfect. Thank you. And keep those XP. Theothersteve7 03:35, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Portrait of Dax You mean for purposes of hand-drawing a portrait? 'Cause that would be freakin' sweet. Doomozzy 19:40, 2 May 2008 (UTC) Stuff from Dean Largo's Description Largo the Black Lion 21:13, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Flaws in Mid-Game Yeah. For one thing, as I've mentioned before, stuff you put towards Craft benefits the party as a whole rather than tilting the party's balance toward you, so I'm going to be lenient toward this sort of thing. For another, I think it's perfectly realistic; people aren't born with "flaws," they acquire them much in this way. Finally, I just find you roleplaying Fern like that endlessly amusing. I'm not too keen on the idea of mid-game flaws, but I'll bend my rules if it's in flavor for the characters. Like Largo starting with the custom charms. So yeah, two point flaw grants you four XP toward Craft. As soon as you want them, put both up on your stats page. Now of course I reserve the right to call you on that. You're going to want to repair and inspect anything you can, regardless of whether it's entirely a good idea, and I expect you to play that appropriately. Skin-Mounts Um, sorry, I didn't really mean that you could go ahead and just turn the socket in your arm into a skin-mount. It'll still take an exotic reagent of some sort, though nothing big. One of the smaller Fair Folk hearts you've picked up should do. And of course the Loom of the Maker. Of course, you'll probably be heading there straightaway next session, so don't worry about changing it back. Making another such mount would require orichalcum and another heart, unless it's another slot in your arm or legs which just requires the heart. Also, you got loot from the Abyssal you guys took out, details later. If you want more hearts you can always just run into the north and intentionally piss off the first fey you find, that could be kind of fun. Theothersteve7 06:23, 23 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Spells and specialties and commitment, oh my! * Solar Sanctum ** I very much like the idea, but little parts of it irk me. For one, I don't like spells with XP cost or Permanent Willpower cost. So eliminate that. And the health level is aggravated as far as it matters, because that's just more consistent. ** The spell can be recast in the Middlemarches or further out causing the sanctum to immediately fuse with Creation, with all obvious related effects (no longer actually being a sanctum, suddenly within Fate, opening up your "sanctum slot" for a new casting); if cast in Pure Chaos it actually creates its own island that is still outside of Fate, at least until the island or Creation reach out further. You could thus use this to push back the Wyld like Sidereals can use Neighborhood Relocation Scheme. ** To balance that, your sanctum cannot be expanded infinitely; it will automatically grow if you increase your Essence, though. It's still big enough that the difference likely won't have any game effect other than preventing abusively large sanctums. ** When the Solar dies, the sanctum does the same thing any normal God's sanctum would do; it isn't tied tightly enough to the Essence Shard for it subsist on its own. * Delicate Touch of Stone ** This is excellent. Solid Celestial Circle benchmark, and I'm very glad to see it. Heck, I don't even have anything I'd like to change about it. Looking forward to you taking it. Limbs have no commit cost. Other integrated artifacts commit as normal. Breaking the commitment renders them unusable until they are re-committed. You don't look like you're hurting for motes anymore. If you have any ideas for getting yourself more Willpower, I'm all ears. Each dot of specialties costs and trains the same, regardless of whether it is a new specialty. Glad you like the stones. The rough idea was on a wiki somewhere. I was aiming for a more balanced Sorcery-Capturing cord. Which you are fully entitled to make as normal, I might add. They're pretty sick. Since you're basically in charge of equipping mortal followers, I might give you a tally: Gossamer equipment and Chiaroscuro Glass are in Scroll of Kings; the Water Blades work great; and anything else you come up with I'd like to hear. Remember that making skin-mounts only requires orichalcum and Fair Folk hearts. Well, once you get out of the Underworld, of course. Scroll of Kings It's not really worth reading. Most of it is setting information. The only important parts are the artillery stat blocks and a handful of new weapons, which are all in about five back-to-back pages. It did give me enough vehicle stat blocks to stat up any vehicle you guys come across/up with. As a note, since you have Integrity favored. With Integrity 5, if you pick up an Excellency, you can get Phoenix Renewal Tactic, which is a decent charm in its own right. That opens up the door for Lion's Roar Recovery, which gives you Willpower equal to your Integrity (now 5, remember) every time you get a two-die stunt. Basically giving you infinite Willpower. If you channel a Virtue (and the channels can now be recovered with stunts thanks to Phoenix Renewal) you get full Willpower plus bonus willpower on top of that equal to the Virtue. Basically, those three charms make for uberness and I hope someone in the party goes that route. Also, which arm is your biomagitech one? And which is your dominant arm? And which has the Hand of Rainbows on it? Theothersteve7 14:19, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Ambidexterity As a note, handedness is pretty much just a flavor thing. If you want to be ambidextrous, go right ahead. I think having a robot arm justifies it. Also, re: session reaction, when you're excited it's more relaxing for me because that's one less person I'm worried about keeping happy. Theothersteve7 12:54, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Solar Circle Sorcery Fern will achieve Solar Circle Sorcery, as well as learning five Solar Circle spells of your choice, most of the way through the first session you will be back for. Suffice it to say that your return has not been fully planned in character, and certain events will lead to your reuniting with the party. You have, however, completed some of the Trials. You have completed Humility, Tutelage, and Journey. Humility from working with a Yozi slave, Tutelage from learning from her, and Journey from the time in Malfeas. Fear and Sacrifice remain. Also recall that the Girdle and Mantle yet remain.